


BC Week 2020

by morphine121



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #blackcloverweek, #blackcloverweek2020, CONTAINS MANGA SPOILER, F/M, I'll add more characters and tags soon, M/M, just a fic collection with no continuation, slight Mars x Fana inside, sorry I'm into yunoas so this fic collection will be contained lots of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphine121/pseuds/morphine121
Summary: for a challenge of #blackcloverweek2020 in twitter @blackcloverweek
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished for day 1 in day 2 because yesterday I was surprisingly busy when usually I really wasn't at all. Lol.  
> So, yeah, I'm going to finish for the day 2 asap today.

Day 1 : Favorite Character / Scars / “My resolve still stands!”

…

**Remedy**

Yuno’s mind was in chaos. Not only he mourned for his fallen comrades, after he also just acquired some flashback within him that showed about his infant memories alongside the accident of the rampaging Dark Triad back in Spade Kingdom, he suffered mental breakdown caused by his total loss to Zenon of Dark Triad which almost cost his life. And the one who saved him, his Captain now was still in enemies’ grip. He felt completely torn.

He hated to be overpowered by enemies.

He hated to be weakling.

His injuries were slowly fading because of his Captain’s top healing magic, but it still felt incredibly hurt. He couldn’t save him alone by himself only.

In the magic knight squad captains’ meeting, he kept quiet with a deep look despite another captain mocking him. He didn’t care enough about it. That captain called Jack’s words were not wrong, though.

And then he saw his foster brother and only rival, Asta was carried by an unknown man to him. A bit relieved he was able to see Asta again, but the change of his right-side arm brought his concern up. He followed the flow of the meeting ‘till it ended before he had a chance to speak to Asta directly.

“Asta,” Yuno called the shorter boy with an unpleasant look. The one he called tilted his face right to meet his sour face.

“Yuno. Uh, you look… not okay...”

Yuno looked down, receiving the response. He hesitated to talk more, but the vice captain of Black Bulls who got Asta along noticed him and decided to speak out.

“Are you by any chance want to talk to Asta? It’s okay! You should tell me, I’ll permit you two having some time,”

“Mr. Nacht,”

“Go on, Asta. Seems like he needs you.” Nacht winked at Asta before he left them both. Asta was suddenly nervous in place. Then he looked back at Yuno. He definitely needed help.

“Yuno, I’m so sorry for your captain. Mine also got captured because of my incompetence and lack of strength. But!! I’m sure we can save them back!! Together, we can do it, Yuno!!! Please don’t lose hope already, all right?” Asta tried his best to not look down for the sake of Yuno.

“...Because I know your feel, I feel the same way,”

Right after Asta threw his encouraging words, a pair of arms brought him into an embrace. His watery green eyes glimpsed. Yuno didn’t let out any words but his action was enough to make Asta understand. He just wanted someone to lean on at this very moment.

“Thank you, Asta. I’m better now. This is not over yet. I’ll get stronger to be a Wizard King soon.”

“Hey! I’m the one who will be the Wizard King!”

Asta’s grin successfully transformed Yuno’s worries into courage. He was not scared anymore. He can walk further again because as long as he is still alive, he has the chance to power up.

...


	2. Radiant Sky

Day 2 : Favourite Squad / Fireworks / “Let’s drink to that!”

…

**Radiant Sky**

As usual, the Black Bulls squad held a feast outdoors with booze and various foods provided by Charmy’s magic cooking cotton sheep. The lively atmosphere felt like a warm family, united in a joyful moment. Magna, who took a part to prepare the fireworks and was disturbed by Luck, ended up getting trapped inside the gigantic cannon used to launch fireworks.

“EAT A LOT, FOOLS! YOU MUST BE STUFFED UP WITH ENERGY TO FACE THE DARK TRIAD!” Yami Sukehiro commanded after he gulped some of the booze along with Vanessa.

“YES, CAPTAIN!!!” The members answered loud and clear, including Magna who still found his hard times inside the cannon. The next, he heard Luck’s giggles before he felt the temperature surrounding him increased. He roared.

“LET ME OUTTT!!! LUCK!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!”

“NO WORRIES!!! YOU’LL BE OUT SOON, MAGNA!!!!!”

And thus, the shaking cannon popped the beautiful fireworks as well as Magna in the sky. He was still alive, of course, after those pranks Luck did.

Asta watched the fireworks in awe while eating. Somehow it enveloped him in a nostalgic feeling of the memories back then when he was still young in Hage, he saw fireworks for the first time.

“WOAH!! B-B-B-BOMBS!!!!! YUNO AND OTHERS, LET’S SAVE OURSELVES!!! C’MON!!! FATHER AND SISTER, TOO!!!” The little ash blond locks screamed and ran around the church after hearing some explosive sounds. His other siblings were waking up in terrible panic, moreover Yuno shuddered wetting his face and clothes with tears and snots. Sister was rushing to the kids bedroom to comfort the babies. Father’s act was unlike Asta expected. He was getting laughed. Poor little Asta, he was clueless with fear on his big gleamy emerald eyes.

“Asta, Asta,” Father hugged and patted the poor kid, he couldn't contain his feelings to squeeze the little one because of his cute pure innocence. The panic look on Asta’s face was such a priceless reaction worthed to be told many times to tease him when he was already older.

“E-Ehh?? What’s wrong, father??? Why are you laughing?? W-We should run!!”

“Father, please let Asta know what sound those actually are. I don’t want him to make a noise and wake the infants again next.” Sister snapped with an irritated look on her pretty face. Guilt and regret filled Asta watching his self-claimed future wife annoyed by him like that. He was sad.

“All right!” Father carried Asta on his right arm as he walked outside. Yuno ran trembling to approach both Father and Asta, curious but crying. He quickly clutched on Father’s clothes as he reached him. Afterwards, his struggling was well paid.

“WOOOOAAAAAAAHHHH!!!” Asta’s reaction made Yuno’s tightly shut eyes open slowly. On his vision, the clear sky was filled with colorful luminescence. After the loud explosion sound, there would be some lovely spurting luminosity color painted the wide night sky, brightening it up. His jaw dropped. His sad tears turned to happy tears. From that day on, the sky entered in Yuno's favorite things list.

“Those are called fireworks. They won’t harm us. They used to celebrate something. Pretty, aren’t they?”

Both Yuno and Asta chuckled in happiness while Sister could only watch it from the window inside the bedroom to make the babies sleep. She smiled knowing Asta and Yuno just learned the truth.

“OI, KID!”

“OH! Y-YEAH, PARDON, CAPTAIN!” Asta’s mind squeezed back into reality. He was eating with his comrades and captain.

“You spaced out, didn’t you?”

“Y-Yes! I’m sorry!!”

Captain Yami blew out a smoke from his cigarette and said “never mind”, leaving Asta speechless. But he had apologized, so he thought maybe it didn’t really matter.

His view threw back up to the sky. Silently, he smiled talking in his own mind.

“Do you watch the fireworks, too, Yuno? I feel light when I think about it. I’m glad we still have the same sky despite our distance.”

Asta didn’t know the guy in his mind was also thinking the same thing while floating up in the middle of training session upon the sky above Golden Dawn base.

“The fireworks are as beautiful as the ones we watched back in Hage, right, Asta?”

…


	3. Mars

Day 3 : Favorite Villain / Fashion / “Truth or dare?”

…

**Mars**

During a leisure time in Diamond Kingdom, the warriors gathered together. They spent it with eating and drinking, sharing their food between comrades. Mars, one of the excellent warriors from Diamond was also involved in the gathering.

“Hey, you quiet buddy! Let’s play a game! So you would stop being silent,” Ladros hung his arm on Mars’ shoulder to pull him closer. The silver locks and ruby eyed young guy revealed a disturbed look but the overfriendly blond friend of him didn’t take it seriously.

“Oh, come on, Mars! Just a little play, join us won’t hurt, right? I can guarantee it won’t endanger your life! I’ll make it easy. How about truth or dare?”

“What?” Mars asked. The other fellow soldiers boasted laughing at both Ladros and Mars, it made Mars very uncomfortable. He got pissed off.

“WHAT THE HECK, LADROS?! HAHAHA!!”

“THAT’S A SUPER GIRLY GAME, ISN’T THAT?! HAHAHAHAHA!”

“Ladros, don’t joke on me,” Mars’ irritated side snapped Ladros a bit hard, but Ladros seemed like he still enjoyed teasing his buddy.

“Aww, too bad. Then how about a challenge? If you can finish these meals faster than me, you’re free. But if I can be faster, you must play my game! How does it sound? A man won’t step back on a challenge, true??”

Ladros got more annoying, it truly pissed Mars off. He couldn’t say no in front of his fellow soldiers. He must not be a coward and just forced himself to take the challenge like how a real man should be.

“Very well as long as it can satisfy your foul mouth,”

A merry noise of support poured at both of them as they raced to finish their meals. ‘The men really did enjoy something like this, huh?’ told Mars inside his own mind.

He did his best, but unfortunately Ladros took the lead.

“I’M DONE!!!”

Mars cursed as he slammed his cutlery down, frustrated receiving his loss. It increased his temper easily, he swore at Ladros’ face when the congrats showered the cunning blond.

“FINE! I’LL DO IT! A MAN WON’T TAKE BACK HIS WORDS ON A CHALLENGE!”

“Ahaha! Finally you fall for it. All right, let’s begin! Truth or dare?!”

Mars thought for a moment. He gritted his teeth, looked down to choose wisely. Because there was no turn back once he picked on an option.

“Dare,”

“Ohh! What a brave man! I’m so proud of you! It means you’re willing to take another challenge, yes?”

“JUST SAY IT, BASTARD!”

“Hey, hey, it’s very harsh of you, Mars. Okay, I dare you to…”

Ladros made a long pause on purpose. He just liked to tease and try Mars’ temper.

“...propose Fana. I mean, I know you love her since we’re young. Hahahahaha! Be a man, Mars!!!”

Just like a boiled crab, Mars’ face heated, turned into reddish. His look was also pretty priceless, it only triggered the hubbub much louder. Various support words collected from those soldier men. Mars couldn’t turn back, he must accomplish the dare. His fist clenched on the dine table before he moved his face upward to show his seriousness.

“I WILL DO IT!!! CERTAINLY!!!!! BUT- I need to get a ring first,”

“Oho, it can do. But don’t forget. You must let me know, since I’m the one who gave you this challenge,” Ladros insisted. Then, the other men joined in disagreement.

“Hey, it’s unfair! I want to know, too!”

“Yeah, it would be fun to see our Mars boy get man up proposing the girl he loves. Besides, we all also know this Fana girl.”

“True, true! I want to witness it, too!!”

“NO! I can’t bring Fana here, yet! It’s still unsafe to keep her here! Ladros can see, but you all maybe can only witness our wedding someday!”

“OOOOHHH,” the warriors responded in unison concurred with Mars' decision. Ladros just grinned impatiently waiting for Mars to do the dare. He was proud of his given dare as long as his supported couple of friends would end up together.

…


	4. What If William Did not Get A Chance to Cast Recovery Magic : Budding Yggdrasil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be contained with sad and gloomy vibes because I just lost my kitty, he flew up on the nyan nyan heaven. rest in peace for him.

Day 4 : Favorite Fight / Role Reversal / “I didn’t want it to be like this!”

…

**What If William Did not Get A Chance to Cast Recovery Magic : Budding Yggdrasil?**

The ceiling of the torn Golden Dawn base tumbled down, disclosed the collapsed William with magic bones pierced all over his body. Yuno studied the face of the foe, he recognized him inside the past memories shown by Ralph. He’s Zenon Zogratis of the Dark Triad, one of the trio's strongest evil mages from the Spade Kingdom.

“You- You’re-!” Yuno called out, but Zenon kept quiet for a while before telling something about the power percent of his fallen comrades he disappointed. Then Bell jolted him to make him cast Spirit Dive mode quickly because that little fairy sensed bad news from Zenon’s aura. But before he realized, Zenon began to move. His attack is pretty wide ranged and too hard to block. 

He was doomed.

When he turned back, he watched both Klaus and Letoile were taken down with bones thrusted their bodies, just like his Captain.

Yuno went berserk, but he found himself couldn’t cut the bone magic with his proud ultimate weapon, the Spirit of Zephyr blade. In the middle of his cornered situation, Zenon pushed him further, releasing his 55% devil power.

“You aren’t weak, I’m simply far stronger.”

That was the last words he heard from Zenon’s mouth directly.

…

“Master Yuno!!”

“YUNO!!!”

Ralph and Asta made their way searching for Yuno and they found the worst news. Yuno was in a terrible condition.   
  


He was dying.

“YUNOOOOO!!!”

“MASTER YUNO!!!”

Asta rushed as he placed the beaten up Yuno on his lap, cradling with his arms. On his chest, Bell clutched tight, crying hard. The wind spirit’s wings started to crumble.

“NO! NO!!! YUNO, HANG ON!!! KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!”

“As...ta… is… that you…?”

The childhood friend widened his eyes as he gripped Yuno’s arm a bit hard. He replied.

“Yes! It’s me, Yuno! It’s- Asta-” The hand which was grabbing his arm trembling. Yuno was unbelievably frail, it was almost like he almost fell. He clenched his grip as well as his teeth.

“Hey… listen… can you… lean closer…?”

“Yeah!” Asta’s head moved down more.

“Your... ear…”

This time, he put his ear on Yuno’s bleeding lips. He stayed there for a while, waiting for Yuno to finish his sentence. When Asta pulled back, he sneaked his fingers into Yuno’s grimoire case to pick out a paper. Yuno gave him a smile.

Then he was gone.

Asta felt his heart skip a beat. He was stunned. The light on Yuno’s charismatic gold eyes was no longer there.

“It can’t be. Yuno, wake up! WAKE UP! NO!! NOT YET!!! NOT YET!!!!! DIDN’T WE PROMISE, YUNO?!! DON’T YOU EVER LEAVE! YUNO!!! YUNOOOOO!!!!!!” Asta shook hard the laying body with no soul. His grimoire was torn into pieces along with Bell. They were formed into dust dissolving in the air. Ralph was screaming in depression.

…

Asta came back to his base with a broken heart. There was still no single tear reflected on his empty eyes. He entered the shower bringing the piece of paper he acquired from the inside of Yuno’s grimoire. He turned on the shower as he read with a totally blank face.

“Dear Asta, when you read this, I must have been gone. Because I always bring this into my grimoire case. I’ve been preparing for this only if something worse happens to me. To the point, Asta. I really was itching to tell you that I love you-”

“HUH?” Asta slipped out a reaction of surprise by the last letter left by Yuno. He continued to read more curiously.

“I really was itching to tell you that I love you. But I couldn’t. I had no confidence to confess to my male friend. I was scared you would avoid me because it’s disgusting. So I made this letter to tell you.”

Asta pushed his lips together. He let the letter off his fingers to get soaked on the wet floor showered by the water. His eyelids started to shake.

“Yuno jerk, you left with a confession letter to me and did not even want to hear my answer of your confessed feelings...” With a low voice Asta muttered.

“YOU’VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH ME AND LEFT ME A LETTER SO YOU WOULDN’T HAVE TO TELL ME BY YOURSELF! WHAT A JOKE, YUNO! I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE LIKE THIS! You should just stay being my rival. We will compete together. And when we accomplish our goal, you could confess to me. Not like this. I hate this. When I was a baby, you were already there, we lived and grew up together. I never live in a world without you in it, Yuno-”

The cry hard of Asta was concealed by the sound of the water shower’s sound. He brought back the memories when Yuno said “don’t die yet” and every time the handsome friend called his name with a smile on him, he ended up memorizing the moment Yuno gave his last smile to him. It was truly unbearable to lose someone like Yuno for Asta.

“Don’t worry, Yuno. I’ll keep your spirit within me. Just you look! I’ll be the greatest Wizard King ever someday!!! For your sake and for my own sake.”

…


	5. Behind the Couple Cups of Morning Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to make a sad romantic but ended up making a humor romantic instead

Day 5 : Favorite Relationship / Music / “How do you like your coffee?”

…

**Behind the Couple Cups of Morning Coffee**

Blinding sunshine crawled like an intruder, lightening up one kind of room in a palace. The tightly shut of a man’s eyelids felt a bit warmer, so he moved snuggling into his pillow, refusing to get awakened by the rising daylight.

“How long will you stay, sleeping beauty?”

A low groan replied that tease. The ravenette beamed gently as he stroked the laying ash locks on the bed, making him show some movement.

“Can’t you just let me here longer, Yuno? I love the scent of your bed,” The man on the bed called Asta complained to another guy he had known for his entire life in the room. Seemed like he enjoyed one night of sleepover time too much, he couldn’t let it go.

“ _ Arienee _ . You’re usually waking up at this time to exercise, aren’t you? That’s why I woke you up now. By the way, glad you like my room.”

“W-Well, it’s true, but can’t you just slip it off for today only, please? It’s not everyday or often that I can come over here to sleep. Besides, I miss you. A lot,” Asta begged as he peeked one of his glistening fresh green eyes out to Yuno from the stuffed pillow on his face. His one night roommate huffed with a “my, my” look on him.

“All right, you can sleep more. But please taste the coffee I made first while it’s still hot. I’ve made it special for you, you know?”

Hearing the “special” word successfully made Asta pointed out his face from the pillow with wide curious puppy eyes. His cheek flushed a bit.

“Eh?! S-Special?!”

“Exactly. So please come out of bed for a while.”

“ALL RIGHT!” Asta jumped to get up. He stretched his shirtless muscular body before he took off the blanket, revealing him only with his pants. Yuno led him towards the dining room where he placed two cups of hot coffee.

“First, how do you like your coffee, Asta? I don’t want it to taste awful to you.”

“Oh, hmmm. I like it black, strong, and less sugar.”

“Very well.”

Yuno added more spoonfuls of coffee powder into Asta’s cup and stirred it well before he extended it to Asta.

“Sorry if I'm troubling you much, Yuno.”

“Eh? No. It's hospitality. You’re my guest, Asta.”

“I’m honoured.” Asta looked down with a slight blush on his face as he took a sip of his handed coffee. “It’s good”, he said after the first taste.

“Why are you talking like I’m some other person to you? We’re close mates already, aren’t we?”

Asta just let out a hum as his response. With both his lips pinched the edge of a coffee cup, he wasn’t able to speak properly.

“Asta, actually there’s something I need to tell you on purpose behind this sleepover invitation.”

“Really? What is it?”

“You’ll know it soon.” Yuno curved his lips playfully with his index finger stood straight on them.

“Huh? What do you mean? Huh-? Oh my, there’s something in my-” Asta pulled back down his cup to discover something strange that was against his lips inside his cup. There he saw a flashing thing.

“A RING???”

Yuno impulsively blew off the covered up dine table to show his true intention. A sentence formed on it and it read “WILL YOU MARRY ME, ASTA?”.

“G-G-GOD!!!” Both of Asta’s hands ran to cover his mouth. He couldn’t hide his embarrassment. He was really moved. That was actually a proposal. He never expected to get proposed by his ultimate rival and best friend.

“Sorry if it’s not too well-prepared. I’m trying-”

“NO, NO! It’s truly great. I mean, I never get to be treated like this by a handsome person-!” Asta snapped with a heavy blush heat on his face. The heat contaminated Yuno the moment he got mentioned as handsome. Well, Asta often said it to him but this time was kind of different. The atmosphere was heating up. Both hearts were racing hard.

“So… what’s your answer? Do I need to give you some time to think-?” The words got chopped off by a hard slam on the table.

“NO NEED!! IT’S A WASTE, I CAN GIVE YOU A CERTAIN ANSWER RIGHT HERE AND NOW! YUNO, I-”

“MORNINGGG!!!!!”

Yuno and Asta jolted by the sudden yell from Bell who just got up from her slumber. She stretched his body with closed eyes before he noticed the words on the dine table.

“YUNO WOULD MARRY A PIPSQUEAK?!! KYAAAAAAAA!!!!”

“HEEYYYY!!! NOT TOO LOUD!!!!!!”

“KEEP IT DOWN, YOU TWO!!!”

And thus, Yuno’s silent proposal was known by the servants in his Spade Kingdom palace, it caused a huge earthquake.

...


	6. Gentle Breeze

Day 6 : Favorite Magic / Trust / “We work well together”

…

**Gentle Breeze**

Yuno was a little insecure when he was young learning that his magic was a wind affiliated element. He thought it was very basic, not special and cool like other types of magic. He was afraid if he couldn’t keep up to fight against so many types of magic possessed by other people, since he had responsibility to protect his family when he got older and he was the oldest beside Asta in the Hage Church.

“Why do you think that way?! Your wind magic is pretty cool, you know?! You can just practice to make it stronger!! At least, you still have magic. Isn’t that good?” Asta was grinning with those pushy words. It made Yuno realize that he could be having a better fate than Asta. He was already lucky enough, so he shouldn’t complain. He swore with his clenched fist on his chest to train more in order to get much stronger. He didn’t want to be left behind Asta.

From that time on, Yuno got to be more diligent, he trained separately from Asta. His total seriousness and high concentration swiped his weeping personality to be sterner. His change of personality even made his family think of him better than Asta, they started to underestimate that claimed rival of him. Sometimes he also thought less of Asta, too.

On the day when Asta and him were in the tower to receive grimoires, only himself got his own grimoire, and it was the best grimoire ever. The rare four leaves clover grimoire blessed with luck. For a while, he was filled with heavy pride, he looked down on Asta when he stated that he would become a Wizard King.

“ _ Arienee _ ,”

That’s a great-damage word Yuno left for Asta as he walked out from the tower passing by his struggling rival. They have been promised before when they were kids, but Yuno acted like he forgot it.

Soon, he regretted the way he treated Asta after that boy saved him in an accident and acquired his own grimoire. He was relieved and he sealed their promise back with fist-on-fist.

Never did Yuno expect that he could obtain the magnificent elemental wind spirit, Sylph after some months he accepted to be working under the Magic Knight top squad, Golden Dawn. The spirit was super noisy and talkative but quite useful to power up his magic. He named the spirit formed in a tiny fairy as Bell. They started to have time training together to become stronger. He built trust in her. With Bell’s cooperation, Yuno found an ultimate magic spell that allowed him to merge with her. The Spirit Dive mode. He couldn’t be more glad with that improvement.

“We work well together, Yuno! Isn’t that good? HEY! YOU SMILED!!”

“I didn’t.”

“YOU DID! YOU DID!!!”

“No.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty short because Idk what to write anymore lol


	7. Free

Day 7 : Free

…

**FREE**

“Hmmm your pillow smells good. And your bed is comfy.”

“Glad to hear that.”

Since Yuno ranked up to be a Vice Captain of his Golden Dawn squad, he was free to welcome in a guest he liked as long as it’s under Captain William Vangeance’s permission and law procedure. He didn’t waste any time to use this chance inviting Asta to come over his room.

Yuno was secretly in love with Asta, he was pining him. But Asta hardly noticed it. He was totally dense after all. A muscle-brained idiot.

“Is it really all right to let me in, Yuno?”

“Yup. I can ensure it.”

“Damn, I envy how you level up to be the Vice Captain already. But it’s not over yet! I’m not done before I become the Wizard King.”

“ _Arienee_. I’m the one who’s going to become the Wizard King, though.” Yuno responded, also ‘I love that side of you’ in his mind.

“Yuno, don’t you even start to argue-”

“Fine, how about you enjoy some meals here? I can make the servant deliver them for you.”

“REALLY? COOL!!!”

“Let me handle it,”

Yuno used a magic item that was usable for communicating room-to-room. He ordered a room service to deliver today’s menu directly to his room. Not too long after that, he heard knocks from his door.

“Must be it.”

“THAT’S FAST!!”

Asta got up to accept the delivered meals. He smelled the heavenly smell of fresh grilled meat, sauce, his favorite potato, a sweet dessert, and a juice for the beverage. Carefully he carried them into the room.

“FREAKING AMAZING!! JUST LIKE A 5-STAR HOTEL!!!

“Indeed,”

“Yuno, you want some? I can share!”

“Eh? No, it’s all yours. I can get mine whatever I want, anyway.” The new Vice Captain crossed his arms throwing his face with closed eyes before he looked back at Asta’s stunning emerald eyes that looked like a poor kitten.

“You… You really don’t want to eat with me, Yuno?”

Yuno felt his heart pierced hard by that mere look. He cleared his throat.

“If you insist, then I would do it.”

“Okay, so open your mouth and say aaah,”

“Aah,” Yuno was ashamed to say it, he turned down his voice so low, almost couldn’t be caught. But Asta could accept it. He feeded Yuno with a spoonful of potato, he ended up giggling at Yuno’s expression while munching the potato embarrassingly.

“It's just like when you’re young and refused to eat, so I forced you to eat by feeding you.”

“Hey, you really like to remember embarrassing things, I see.”

“Sorry, because it’s too precious to me.”

Yuno was flattered by the “precious” word, it touched him right into his heart.

“Anyway, please finish the meals, Asta. You can’t be coming over here only to feed me.”

“Ehh, it’s fun, though. But okay!”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that goes the last day of the bc week, I ended it with a random fic, I'm sorry I can't think of a new better prompt  
> anyway, thank you for reading and giving comments!! see you at my incoming new works!!! mada madaaaaa!!!!


End file.
